Tales of the Spirit
by OneWhoIgnitesInfiniteHeart
Summary: Join the Tales of the Abyss team and Team Haotix as they find a way to unlock this sleeping world as well as stop Eggman along the way.


Tales of the Spirit

Tales of the Abyss fanfiction by Semas Strife

Chapter 1: Semas' Awakening and the first two Gears

Auldrant, the world of the Score... must now be destroyed.

"hey, you okay?" I heard someone faintly call out. I opened my eyes and saw two people looking at me, "who are you?" One was a Red haired man with Azure eyes filled with concern. the other was a Brunette female with similar Azure depths.

The red haired male spoke, "I'm Luke Fon Fabre, Ambassador of Baticul." the Female said, "I'm Tear Grants." I nodded and looked around. I was in a field of flowers at night. the scene was very beautiful.

Suddenly, 3 white armored soldiers Attacked. Luke drew his sword and Tear grabbed her Wand.

"Caliburn, Sacred Sword of Spirit, come to my aid!" My sword appeared in my hand and spoke, "Well Master Semas, it seems we have landed in Unfamiliar territory again..." "The Blade it spoke!" "No time for that now! En garde!"

"Burn Slash!" Caliburn was englufed in flames and then fused with it becoming Flame Caliburn. "Flaming Havoc!" I killed the first soldier with ease. Then Luke yelled, "Fang Blade Havoc!" he slashed upwards and then kicked down with full force killing the soldier on impact.

Tear began to sing some language and i suddenly felt my power surge, Caliburn Surged and I Slashed full force at the Soldier, felling him instantly.

"Semas, you remembered Soul Surge!" Caliburn said Surprised.

We all stood there, after the attack and i said, "I am Semas, Knight of the Spirit."

"Semas, you there?" I heard a female cry. i knew that cry. "Amy?"

"Semas!" A pink haired female jumped onto me and hugged me.

"Amy, calm down, i'm ok." I Reassured my girlfriend.

"Semas, everyone else is here as well."

Everyone got here? Phew, Load off my mind.

I pulled out my Transer and hailed everyone, "Team Haotix! Come towards me and Amy's distress signal!"

"Yes, Sir!" Everyone yelled.

20 minutes later...

I opened my eyes as I looked at who was here. A blue haired male with Jade eyes smirked. A black haired male with red highlights and Crimson eyes nodded and looked away. A Magenta haired female with Feral yellow eyes smirked and stood close the the Blue haired male. A white haired female with Sea-Green eyes Smirked and stood close to the Black haired male. A blonde boy with Light-blue eyes jumped for joy and then chuckled. the other blonde was a young girl with light brown eyes and holding the male blond. There also was a male with red Dreadlocks and purple eyes and spikes under the gloves he wore. Another female was next to the male though her Dreadlocks were Light-Red and light blue eyes.

I said their names in order of description, "Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Rouge, Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Tikal." i suddenly noticed someone missing, "huh, where are the Babylon Rouges?" Sonic looked around and said, "they were behind us... where?"

"Ah, they'll find us eventually. By the way," I Motioned to my new friends, "This is Luke Fon Fabre, and Tear Grants. Natives to this world."

Tear looked at me confused, "This world?" "You don't know?" they shook their heads and I couldn't blame them, this world was a Dream World, They didn't know about other worlds... But that's about to change. I will Connect this world to ours and make other 'World Link'.

"Now, onto business, Where are the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic Summoned Seven Floating gems and passed them to me. Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds opened a gate. to where?

"A Gear gate?" i touched the light and it vanished leaving behind a Green Gear-like item.

So, you are the one i'm looking for...

I Noticed the voice come from Luke... but his mouth did not move.

Yes, my name is Asch. I am now the Spirit Gear guardian. Luke...

"Asch?!"

You are the rightful owner of this body. Use it well, for I am going to join Semas in the form of a Spirit of light.

Regular P.o.v.

"Asch!" A white orb floated from Luke's body and grew a Pair of fairy wings. He floated around Semas while james chuckled.

Semas held his two arms up and with a determined face,

[Semas obtained Asch, a Spirit of Light destined to guard the Spirit Gears, A set of 7 Crystal Gears that allow the user to wield the power to Time and Space.]

Semas also Spun around and then held up the Gear,

[Semas obtained the Green Gear of Spirit. This item allows the user to Momentarily Slow time and attack with blinding Speed!]

Semas then faced his team and said, "well, i guess we have another adventure on our hands." Sonic and Shadow both drew their weapons respectively; A Longsword and a Gunblade. Tails grabbed his Giant Cord Whip. Rouge started to sharpen her boot heels. Blaze grabbed her Rapier. Amy pulled out her Hammer. Knuckles pounded his fist together and Tikal grabbed her Chain Whip. Cream grabbed her Gun Daggers.

"Ahohoho. getting antsy are we?" Everyone looked up and yelled, "Dr. Eggman?!"

The Mustached Scientist bowed and said, "None Other!" Asch noticed a Gear on the Machine Eggman Was riding and Whispered to Semas, "Look, in the middle of the Robot, A Spirit Gear!" Semas nodded and then said, "No time for banter, Eggman, i'm going to destroy that Robot before it hurts anyone else!" Dr. Eggman Smiled.

(Through the Fire by Crush 40)

Eggman now started to fly backwards towards the end of the forest!

_Yeah! I'm Slashing right through the fire_

_Yeah! I'm Slashing might through the fire_

_Yeah! I'm Slashing fighting for the power_

Semas, like the knight he was, chased after Eggman and since the Robot was facing towards Semas, he could attack with full force. Semas slashed/Blocked the attacks Eggman was dealing. and once the soul gauge was up, Semas Attacked with Soul Surge!

_Better fear me better run away_

_Cause this battle's just begun_

_Enchanted whisper in your evil ear_

_Can you hear the words I've won... I've won, I've won_

_Yeah! I'm Slashing right through the fire_

_Yeah! I'm Slashing right through the fire_

_Yeah! I'm Slashing fighting for the power_

_Fight for the power_

Once the Gear was free, Semas surged for the gear and caught it.

[Semas obtained the Red Gear of Spirit, you now have two gears and can combine their powers to stop time and space for a longer amount of time.]

"deafeated, impossible NOOOOOO!"

"yeah! I did it!" As Semas held Caliburn High.

"Amazing, it's like he doesn't need fonons to fight." Tear said amazed.

"Yeah, it's like he IS from a different world." Luke looked to sonic, "Like the newcomers."


End file.
